The present invention related to devices for injecting, infusing, administering, dispensing or delivering a substance, and to methods of making and using such devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to an injection device for administering a substance or product such as a medicament or therapeutic substance, e.g. insulin, growth hormone, etc.
The idea of coupling an ampoule (which also may be referred to and/or thought of as a container, carpoule, vial or the like) containing a product to or in an injection device is known from the prior art. Securing an ampoule in a stationary seating, for example in an ampoule holder, when attached to the injection device is also known. In some cases, the ampoule may be screwed into the holder, and the securing or holding may be achieved by a clamping action wherein the product container accommodated in the ampoule holder is clamped between the distal (forward) end of the ampoule holder and a stop which acts on the distal end of the ampoule.